


Bon voisinage

by Saschka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Camus est un vil libertin, Multi, Shura/Aphrodite/Camus suggéré
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saschka/pseuds/Saschka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus souhaite entretenir des relations de bon voisinage avec ses collègues du dizième et du douzième, voire, un peu plus que de simples "relations"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon voisinage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ecris pour Marienska - quand elle se faisait connaitre sous le pseudo de Mooniecherry - qui voulait lire un Camus souhaitant entretenir des relations de bon voisinages avec Shura et Camus.

*******

Camus jette un coup d’œil à sa pendule et sourit, satisfait. La demi-heure qu’il a accordée est passée. Il referme son livre avant de le ranger et de se diriger vers sa cuisine. Il met en route sa cafetière qui crachote comme une vieille asthmatique. Il est peut-être temps qu’il s’en sépare pense-t-il tout en disposant dans une boite en fer diverses mignardises qu’il a faites la veille. Dès que le café a fini de passer, il verse le précieux liquide dans l’unique thermos dont il dispose, cadeau de Milo. Le Scorpion a bien rit quand son ami a découvert l’objet et l’anecdote a fait le tour du sanctuaire. Depuis, Camus s’est fait à l’idée et l’objet ressort régulièrement de son placard. Il est persuadé que Milo n’imagine pas une seconde tout ce que son cadeau a pu lui apporter et lui apportera encore…

Un certain sourire conquérant teinté de perversité vient prendre possession de ses lèvres alors qu’il monte les marches le séparant du douzième temple, les mains chargées de ses précieuses cargaisons. Arrivé à destination, il ne prend pas la peine d’annoncer sa présence. Il se doute plus que moins des activités auxquelles doivent être en train de s’adonner les actuels occupants du lieu . Et c’est précisément pour cela qu’il vient. 

A force de les voir faire des allers-retours en passant par son temple, il a fini par se poser des questions. Alors il a laissé traîner ses yeux et ses oreilles comme au bon vieux temps de l’espionnage et ce qu’il a découvert a réveillé une part bien particulière de son cerveau. Il peut l’avouer maintenant, ces deux-là ont toujours titillé une certaine partie de son anatomie. Les imaginer ensemble…il en a chaud partout. 

Depuis qu’il sait, il les veut. Tous les deux. En même temps. Ca devient doucement une obsession. A tel point que ses petites séances avec le Lion ne lui font plus rien. Même Shaka n’a pas réussi à le « tendre » un peu. Un peu inquiet du manque de réaction de son corps, il avait pris peur. Alors aux grands mots les grands remèdes, il avait demandé une séance au quatrième. Contrairement à ce qu’on peut croire de prime abord, le cancer est un fin psychologue. Avant d’accepter la séance, il avait longuement interrogé son « client » qui lui avait tout raconté, sachant parfaitement que rien ne sortirait du « bureau » de l’Italien. Italien qui avait écouté avec intérêt le récit du Verseau en hochant la tête régulièrement dans une parfaite imitation d’un psychiatre diplômé. Une fois que le verseau avait eu fini de vider son sac, le Cancer l’avait rassuré quant au répondant de son corps en lui susurrant des images bien précises. Puis, il l’avait raccompagné à l’entrée de son temple tout en lui soufflant quelques idées au creux de l’oreille. 

C’était la veille et Camus n’a pas perdu de temps pour mettre en pratique les conseils de son « thérapeute ». Quand il a vu Shura lui demander l’autorisation de traverser son temple, il l’a retenu le temps d’une conversation très instructive et surtout très prometteuse. Pour les deux – devrait-on dire trois ? – parties. Shura lui a demandé une demi-heure histoire de préparer le terrain, il s’est empressé d’accepter. Maintenant, reste à savoir si le Capricorne a rempli sa part du marché… 

Les bras toujours chargés, il traverse le temple direction, le jardin d’Aphrodite. C’est là que Shura lui a donné rendez-vous. Il est quelque peu désappointé de trouver le propriétaire du lieu en grande – et chaste et habillée – conversation avec son visiteur. L’Espagnol lui aurait-il fait faux bond ? 

\- Camus ! S’exclame ravi le Poisson. Viens, je t’en prie. Shura était justement en train de me parler de votre discussion de tout à l’heure. 

Camus soupire discrètement, l’Ibérique est toujours cet homme droit qui met un point d’honneur à respecter ses engagements. Il s’avance d’un pas séducteur et dépose ses gâteaux et son thermos sur la table de jardin. Il s’assoit en croisant élégamment ses longues jambes et fait un clin d’œil charmeur au Suédois. 

\- Si j’en juge par le thermos que tu as apporté, Shura n’a pas menti, minaude Aphrodite.

\- Hé bien…, souffle Camus en laissant monter et descendre le bout de ses doigts le long de l’objet à la forme érotique plus que subjective, tout dépends de ce qu’il t’a dit.

\- Ni plus ni moins que ce dont nous avons parlé, intervient l’Espagnol. Que tu sais pour nous, que tu comprends que nous ne voulions pas encore officialiser la chose et que tu garderas le silence contre une petite démonstration de tes talents qui nous satisfera tous les trois.

 Les trois hommes se sourient mutuellement, bien conscients de ce qui se cache derrière les sous-entendus. Et les gestes de plus en plus marqués de Camus sur le thermos ne laissent place à aucune autre interprétation possible. Aphrodite a l’air hypnotisé par cette main et la respiration du Capricorne s’intensifie doucement.

\- Et que dites-vous de ma proposition ? Demande Camus confiant quant à la réponse qu’il obtiendra.

\- Où préfères-tu que nous nous installions ? S’informe le Poisson. Ma chambre ou ici ?

\- Hum… 

Le Verseau fait semblant de réfléchir. 

\- Un lit serait sans doute plus confortable mais ici…, Camus fait le tour du jardin des yeux, nous aurons certainement une plus grande liberté d’action.

\- Et des spectateurs, raille Shura en désignant du menton une certaine fenêtre du Treizième temple. 

Camus s’en lèche déjà les lèvres.


End file.
